This invention relates to a top lifting carton particularly adopted for use with lift trucks, the carton having flanges around its top periphery, the flanges defining a space between them and a side of the carton to receive the blades of the lift truck. Such cartons are often formed from a single blank of corrugated paperboard, suitably scored, precut, folded and glued. After setting up, to form a tube, one end is closed, the carton is filled, and then the other end is closed. By virtue of the flanges around the upper periphery of such cartons, the blades of a lift truck can engage the carton to move it from its place of filling to a storage place or to a location for shipment.
Top lifting cartons of this type are known, as may be seen to reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,474,523 issued to Guyer, 2,990,996 issued to Powlenko, and 3,143,272 issued to Webb et al. While apparently satisfactory for the purpose of a top lifting carton, the Powlenko and Webb constructions suffer the lack of a suitable reinforcing arrangement for the lift flanges. In Webb there is no means for reinforcing the flange, while in Powlenko a reinforcing band, denoted by the numeral 36, is placed around the outside of the flange members. This strap is said to be formed of an endless loop or as an alternative, a loop of wire or suitable pressure sensitive tape may be employed. From the nature of the Powlenko construction, even though it has a reinforcement for the flange members, the reinforcement must be applied only after the carton has been set up, filled and closed.